My Dream Wedding
by kimikissu07
Summary: Her teacher made her wrote down her dream wedding and she watch it coming true. YamaHaru. Read and give reviews!


**Title: **My Dream Wedding

**Genre:** Romance

**Character/Pairing:** Haru and others. YamaHaru

**Summary:** Her teacher made her wrote down her dream wedding and she watch it coming true.

**Disclaimer:** Well, I do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in my dreams, which doesn't happen always because I always have dreamless sleep. God just don't want me to own this, because it'll suck.

* * *

When I was just second year junior highschooler, my teacher who's a hopeless romantic made us write five sentences about our dream wedding. Of course, as a teenager, I wrote five quick and very romantic wedding plans.

And now, here am I, standing at the end of the asle, looking around.

_Number One, check!_

**1.) A not-so-grand church wedding.**

My dream of temple wedding had changed after I watch the movie entitled My Bestfriend's Wedding. It isn't a happy ending for the lead woman but it's so romantic and pierce me to my heart. I look at the flowers as I enter the church. They're so beautiful, I can even smell it's fragrance. It's not grand but it's good enough for us. We didn't let our mafia connection get in the way.

I can hear the welcoming sound of the piano.

_Number Two, check!_

**2.) Opening song should be played by a professional pianist.**

As the keys and notes play, I feel surrounded by angels. Hayato, due to out constant nagging, plays the grand piano now. Hayato-kun is a very skilled pianist, which I only discovered recently when Bianchi-san blurted it out accidentaly. I see Hayato-kun blush when Tsuna-san take note of it. And because Tsuna-san request him to play at my wedding, he just couldn't say no. Even if I always fight with him, I know he's happy for us.

I look at them, my friends and relatives, all wearing white gowns that I remember sketching before.

_Number Three, check!_

**3.) The gowns are designed by me, all white. While I'll wore a gown with shades of red so I'll stand out.**

I remember how excited I am when I decided to design the gowns that the groomsmen and bridesmaids, honored guest and my groom and I will wear. I recall the red is the fastest color so I add some red to my gown so I'll stand out. Tsuna-san and other's didn't expect that I'll design the gowns that way, I think they thought that I'll make some costume or whatever.

I look up, seeing two of my most treasured friends at the front.

_Number Four, check!_

**4.) The bestman should be close to both me and my soon-to-be-husband and my best friend should be the maid of honor.**

Kyoko-chan is so lovely today, she's my maid of honor. She say yes immediately after I ask her if it's okay. Tsuna-san, whom I fist thought would be my groom is instead the bestman. He looks stunning in white tuxedo. They can make up a great couple.

Beside Tsuna-san is the one who I truly, madly, deeply inlove with.

_Last but not the least, Number Five, check!_

**5.) I'll marry the most gentle, greatest, loveliest groom that loves me equally as I love him.**

As my father give my hand to him, I look at him, he look at me. His eyes telling me that it's time. This is the time we're waiting for. And I'm very happy. He's not like Tsuna-san who's my knight-in-shining armor, but I know he'll be there when I need him, and he didn't matches Hayato-kun's pasta but I love his sushi more than any food. He always smiles at me, he's so handsome, so nice, he protects me, in short, he's a guy whom a woman would want to marry. And I'm so lucky to be with him. I remember how he court me, saying 'I love you' every time he sees me, when he proposed to me after the war, little by little, he made it to my heart. He become the most important person in my life. I know that he exactly feels the same way to me too.

And as the priest says 'You are now husband and wife...', I smile sweetly at him, with all my love and care. Kisses him proudly as tears running down my cheeks. I can't express the happiness that I'm feeling. All I could say is that I love him. My Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**A/N: **After writing my fic 'Love Before It's Too Late' and reading the reviews, they say its so sad and they want something with happy ending next time, so this came up. I think I'll write a sequel for this, but I'm not so sure. If you want a sequel and I do so, please give some encouragement a.k.a. REVIEWS! Haha! YOU WANT HAPPY ENDING RIGHT?!! Here it is, so now that you're happy, why don't you click the green bottom below to make me happy as well and continue writing more YamaHaru fics? Thanks for reading!


End file.
